After All
by Mei Akiko
Summary: Sasu X Saku - Ele conseguiu realizar sua vingança! Mas e agora... Ela o aceitaria de volta? Há algo que os pode separar para sempre da tão sonhada felicidade!


**After All**

**Capítulo I**

Era tão boa a sensação de ser um homem livre.

Do ódio, do rancor, da vingança...

Era isso que o Uchiha estava desfrutando, da sensação de tirar aquele enorme fado de seus ombros. Finalmente matara o seu maior rival Itachi Uhiha.

Caiu em um baque surdo ao lado do seu oponente. Então era isso: o preço da sua vingança, tirar a vida de sua única família e morrer para isso. Era justo, pensou ele.

Mas aquela tão ansiada liberdade lhe foi substituída pelo completo vazio em questão de minutos.

Então ele era somente isso. Somente ódio e sede por poder. E quando essas duas simples necessidades foram satisfeitas ele não era mais nada do que isso. Solitário e egoísta.

"_Matar Itachi era meu único objetivo?"_ - Pensou com seus últimos lampejos de sanidade. Houve um tempo que ele queria ser o melhor para impressionar a seus pais que tinham toda a sua atenção no irmão mais velho, e ele se sentia a sombra atrás do prodígio Uchiha. Mas após a morte deles continuou querendo ser o melhor, mas agora para superar Itachi e vingar a morte de seus entes queridos, e para isso viu que seria necessário matá-lo.

Mas e agora que seus planos tinham se concretizado?!

E lá no fundo de sua memória viu um antigo desejo que tinha jogado para segundo plano, e que até mesmo tinha sido esquecido por um bom tempo: reconstruir o seu clã, mostrar a todos que o grande Clã Uchiha retornaria mais forte do que nunca.

Mas sua mente começava a apagar, e seu corpo fadigado sentia necessidade de descansar. Por um breve momento permitiu que seus olhos se fechassem. Até escutar ao longe um grito:

- Teme!! – Era Naruto, com o time da ANBU que ele liderava.

Era do interesse de Kohona matar os membros da Akatsuki, por isso Tsunade fez a ele uma proposta inusitada, a de juntar o time Hebi nessa caçada. Ele topou afinal seria mais fácil de achar Itachi com a ajuda da ANBU, mas de maneira alguma deixaria que eles interferissem na SUA luta.

Assim que Sakura e Karin afirmaram sentir o chakra de seu irmão ele saiu discretamente na direção apontada. O grupo não aprovaria sua decisão de enfrentá-lo sozinho, mas era algo que ele deveria fazer.

- O que eu te falei? Mas que droga Sasuke! Agora somos um grupo e eu dou as coordenadas! – Naruto gritava com ele, enquanto Sakura tirava sua máscara e curava seus ferimentos, sem uma única vez olhar em seus olhos, sempre de cabeça baixa.

Sentiu seu reconfortante chakra curando o enorme corte que tinha no abdômen. Quando ela sentiu que ele estava fora de perigo, pediu para Juugo carregá-lo. Eles iriam para o Hospital de Konoha.

Do momento que o viu no escritório da Hokage ela o estava evitando, não que isso fizesse diferença, ele apenas notou. E percebeu que Karin sempre a olhava de modo superior. Alias ambas se comportavam como se escondessem um segredo, algo que atormentava a Haruno, mas que deixou sua companheira no Time Hebi radiante.

- Juugo, cuidado! – Ela disse gentilmente. E ele sorriu em resposta colocando o melhor que pode Sasuke nas suas costas. Ele era o único do Time Hebi que gostava de Sakura sinceramente.

Sakura em nenhum momento lhe dirigiu nenhum olhar, palavra, ou ao menos um carinho. Ela o travava como um objeto, uma obrigação a ser cumprida e nada mais. Claro que para ele que tinha acabado de vencer seu maior rival esse detalhe não faria diferença. Apenas pensou que ela lhe daria mil parabéns pela vitória.

Deixou o cansaço lhe vencer e admitiu para si mesmo, com muito pesar, que desde de sua partida muitas coisas haviam mudado. E isso não lhe agradou.

/

Naruto olhou para a ANBU médica de sua equipe, que assim que chegou em Kohona levou a todos para o Hospital para verificar que ninguém, além de Sasuke que seria colocado de observação, havia sofrido algum ferimento grave.

Não conseguia evitar que seu coração se condoesse pela amiga. A tristeza que agora via nos olhos verdes de Sakura contrastava com a determinação que via antes, quando ela tinha certeza que conseguiriam trazer Sasuke de volta para Kohona. Mas desde que ele estava novamente morando na Vila Uchiha e os ajudando nas missões destinadas a acabar com a Akatsuki, ele não via mais o sorriso da amiga de infância. E isso o estava aborrecendo.

Não era isso que ela queria? Que ele voltasse e que os ajudasse? Mas então por que raios ela estava tão triste?

Conversaria depois com Sakura. Agora iria para casa ver sua esposa e seu filho.

"_Ai que saudades de Hinata-chan!"_

/

Quando acordou percebeu o ambiente branco do hospital e reconheceu imediatamente a figura de cabelos rosados tirando um cochilo na poltrona ao lado de sua cama.

Sakura com seus vinte anos era uma ninja médica espetacular... _"Em vários sentidos."_

Ela tinha uma expressão cansada no rosto, provavelmente ela que havia cuidado dele todo esse tempo em que ficou desacordado.

Fechou novamente os olhos e escutou ela se espreguiçando, reclamando de dores nas costas. O sedativo aplicado no soro que estava em seu braço já estava começando a fazer efeito novamente quando a escutou parar ao seu lado e ficar a observá-lo. Ele achou curioso que ela só o olhasse, mas continuou na cama como se estivesse dormindo. Foi quando escutou a voz dela.

- Sasuke, senti saudades suas! – Ela falava baixinho, como se não quisesse "acordá-lo" – Bem vindo a Kohona! Novamente. - Ela deu uma risada nervosa, parecia tentar achar as palavras. Sentia que ela estava se aproximando de seu rosto, mas cada vez mais o sono o dominava.

- Você agora poderá continuar em Kohona. Gogaime não acredita que poderão te condenar por ter deixado a Vila, afinal você nos ajudou... – Ele sentia a respiração dela próxima.

Sakura se inclinou sobre ele, e lhe deu um suave beijo na testa enquanto lhe afagava os cabelos. Sasuke não sabia porque, mas estava gostando da carícia.

- Adeus Sasuke-kun!... – Disse com a voz já embargada, e uma lagrima caiu de seus olhos. E tão rápido quanto começou o carinho cessou e ele escutou os passos apressados dela e a porta de fechando.

E mesmo com todo aquele redemoinho de sentimentos que ela havia lhe provocado, ele adormeceu. Sozinho...

**Continua...**


End file.
